


Restless Aboard the Nemesis

by Enchanting_Codswallop



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanting_Codswallop/pseuds/Enchanting_Codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron goes down on Starscream for the first time. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Aboard the Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _Transformers_ or the characters.
> 
> A breem in this story is about a minute.
> 
> Essentially, a PWP.

There was silence within the bridge of the Nemesis, save for the subdued whirring and clicking of its internal systems. All lights were dim—the brightness output was minimal. It was late in the human lunar cycle, and many of the bots aboard were in recharge. Still, there remained two Cybertronians within the expansive space of the bridge.

Megatron stood tall, hands clasped behind his back, as he stared outside the viewing window in seemingly deep contemplation. The other bot in the room was absently working on flight strategies on a nearby computer, bored out of his processor due to the quiet and overall monotony. Starscream had his arms crossed and was trying rather fervently not to slip into a blissful recharge on the keyboard. Every now and then, he’d find his optics glancing over to his leader, more out of curiosity than anything else.

It had been so long since anything had happened. The Autobots hadn’t come out of their pitiful little hiding place in weeks and there hadn’t been any new additions among Decepticonian ranks in what seemed like a long time. Needless to say, most bots aboard the ship were growing restless. None more so than Starscream. The aerial mech couldn’t help but feel as if the Autotrash were up to something. They probably were, but until they had a clue as to what, there wasn’t much that could be done about it.

“Starscream,” Megatron said suddenly. His deep, raspy voice reverberated ominously amongst the room’s naturally dark ambiance.

Megatron’s second in command nearly jumped, startled out of his musings. “Yes, my Lord?” He asked, a tinge less sarcastic than usual thanks to his rather worn out mental state. His red optics flashed to meet his leader’s strong gaze.

The large silver mech walked toward his subordinate, looking down at him with a smirk. “Come.”

Even though it was a simple demand, Starscream knew what it meant. He straightened up, nodding and following Megatron as the bigger mech began to walk.

Excitement buzzed in Starscream’s spark chamber as his frame heated up with anticipation. He scampered impatiently behind Megatron, all the while trying to keep his composure. It had been too long since he’d felt his leader’s spike buried inside him.

Nervously, the flight commander’s glossa flicked out to lick his lips upon entering Megatron’s personal berthroom. Starscream turned his head to glance over at a screen he saw glowing in the darkness, but was abruptly grabbed by a powerful set of arms. Megatron wrapped his arms around Starscream, closing the space between their lips as he shoved the smaller mech against a wall.

A quiet moan came from Starscream’s vocalizers as his mouth opened to accept the forceful glossa demanding entry. “ _Primus_ ,” the jet breathed, optics fluttering closed at feeling the other mech’s body pressed so firmly against his own.

Megatron grunted in approval as a fan kicked on somewhere, the large mech’s frame heating up alongside his lieutenant’s. Their glossas slid and whirled around each other, lubricant thick between their open mouths. Megatron’s hands wondered Starscream’s lithe body, toying with his transformation seams and scraping along sensitive paneling. His claws dug to stroke hidden wires and touch warmed, responsive nodes. Quiet sounds left his lieutenant’s lips, each one sounding more wanton than the last. Starscream couldn’t help but smirk as his leader kissed him, so dominantly, so possessively—for in this moment Megatron was his.

A hand firmly grabbed Starscream’s aft, eliciting a moan from the smaller mech as Megatron’s kiss turned savage. He was all teeth and glossa, ravaging his lover’s mouth with as much power as he dared. Starscream’s head hit the wall with a clank as Megatron forced it back, tilting his head and tasting his lover like he couldn’t get enough.The air wavered between their bodies as their frames grew hotter, begging for interface.

Instinctively, Starscream let his panel slide back, grinding his most sensitive wiring against his Lord. He didn’t care how pathetic it looked—he wanted his leader’s spike, wanted it more than anything, oh Primus—

Lips broke from Starscream’s with a small bridge of lubricant snapping between them. A whine came from the jet at the loss, only to be silenced with a gasp as Megatron attacked his neck cords, biting and licking with hunger. He could only tilt his head back and enjoy the other mech’s mouth, sighing and moaning with little restraint.

Megatron looked up at Starscream for a moment with his eyebrows furrowed. His subordinate was too busy venting and gasping to see the slight hesitation on his Lord’s face as he looked at him. Slowly, Megatron began to descend lower down Starscream’s frame until his face was near the smaller mech’s open interface panel.

It was only then that Starscream noticed his leader was no longer near his neck. He looked down, optics widening with curiosity and surprise. “My Lord...?” the commander vented, watching the other. Was…Megatron going to pleasure him this way? Megatron had never gotten anywhere near his interface equipment with his mouth before.

“Silence,” Megatron hissed, demanding obedience. Resting his hands on Starscream’s stomach, the gladiator slid them down to his thighs. Once they’d reached his knees, he forced the smaller mech’s legs far apart, slamming them against the wall. Starscream cringed slightly, stiffening as his leg cords adjusted to such tension.

Slight discomfort was nothing compared to the wonder and excitement bubbling within the flight commander as he watched his leader. Somehow, he also felt embarrassed. The urge to close his legs was growing…Strange, he mused, that he felt shy after the hundreds of times they’d fragged.

Megatron brought his face close to his subordinate’s valve, watching with a subdued fascination as lubricant dripped from it. Starscream’s valve was hot, and the Decepticon leader could feel the heat from it ghosting his face. He’d never really looked at the other mech’s valve so closely. It was strangely alluring. As the heat came in small waves, he noticed the sensitive opening twitching with Starscream’s body. And then it hit him—the overpowering smell of the other jet’s Cybertronian pheromones. They created a deep, sharp smell, one he found so arousing it startled him.

Bringing his head forward, he pressed his face to the other mech’s valve and pelvic area, venting deeply. The urge to kiss the valve bared to him was overpowering, so much so he submitted to it. His lips brushed its edges and he moaned at the feeling of the other mech’s hot, private metal tingling his lip plating.

Starscream’s venting hitched as he felt his leader’s mouth against the most intimate part of him, inciting some sort of rare shyness. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, the second in command felt energon rise to his cheeks.

Megatron was mesmerized by the simple yet complex piece of robot anatomy that loomed before him. Never had he had the urge to get his face anywhere near one, yet here he was, entranced. He didn’t care for Starscream’s spike—no—he’d played with his own enough to see everything he needed to. But his subordinate’s valve, that seductive, addictive thing that kept him crawling back like some youngling had always fascinated him. On some levels it angered him. Things he didn’t understand pissed him off, but he’d think about that later.

He kissed it again, feeling his spark lurch at the sound such a thing elicited from his subordinate. Opening his mouth, he let his glossa lap at the edge of Starscream’s valve, curious to the flavor. It was one he found so enjoyable he moaned, immediately securing his lips to his lover’s valve as if it were his partner’s mouth. Megatron’s claws came up to rub up and down Starscream’s legs until he finally rested them on his outer thighs. Yes…he would make him overload like this.

“Nhm…Megatron…” Starscream sighed, back arching as pleasure danced up his spine every time those lips moved against his valve. It was wonderful…

Megatron had always loved fingering and toying with his subordinate, watching as he moaned and squirmed like a little pleasure drone before him. Megatron had never bottomed, so he didn’t truly get why the other mech enjoyed it so much. Hell, he’d never even played with his own valve. It just didn’t interest him. But the sense of power and domination he felt at making the other crazy…Frag, he didn’t even understand it.

Tasting Starscream’s lubricant on his lips wasn’t enough. He wanted more. Megatron’s glossa flicked out to lick and delve deeper into Starscream’s valve. He tasted and felt the inner, moistened wires and layers of malleable metal within his subordinate. He’d felt them before…but never like this. He groaned as he pressed his face against the other’s plating and lapped at whatever his glossa could reach. Starscream’s hips were twitching beneath his hands, and his body was shuddering with each deep stroke of Megatron’s glossa.

It was so much…it felt so great, Starscream could only moan and keen, body arching and twitching at his leader’s mercy. His vents came slow and hot, optics dim with want. Primus, no one had ever done this to him before. “Yes, please, Megatron, _please_ ,” the commander begged, not even sure what he was begging for. Primus, he was losing it. Megatron grinned in a rather carnal way, chuckling throatily as his glossa delved in and out of his inferior. He slipped his fingers around Starscream’s hips to clutch his sides, getting a better grip on his frame to pull that hot body to his face with each outstroke of his glossa. His own ventilations came quickly while heat and arousal rattled his chassis and forced his spike to throb against its housing.

He tilted his head, tipping Starscream’s hips up so he could plunge his glossa even farther to taste and stroke nodes that had his second whining with ecstasy. Starscream cried out, venting rapidly as he felt pressure and charge building in his abdomen, yes, yes, Primus, right there, please, he wanted it _faster_ , wanted that glossa to go deeper—

His own long, slender claws came to grasp at Megatron’s helm as his body twitched with bolts of pleasure. Primus it was too much, he couldn’t bare to stand, his legs trembled weakly, and that damn tongue felt so much better than he ever dreamed it could…

Megatron’s grip tightened on his lover as he began to lick and suck, tongue thrusting in and out of Starscream at a rapid, desperate pace. The smaller jet bucked his hips into that hot mouth erratically, begging for overload, his eyebrow plates furrowed in his building pleasure. Starscream’s plating began to shudder as he felt himself at the cusp, gasping and throwing his head back in a silent cry. His legs clutched around Megatron’s helm, tight on either side in desperation. He could barely control his own body. Megatron moved his head faster, licking and thrusting, practically face fragging Starscream like his life depended on it. He was amazed, aroused and determined to feel his lover’s orgasm from the inside. He wanted to taste the moment, seize it, and feel it in his frameworks.

Starscream forced his hips against Megatron’s face, keening loudly and moaning as his body convulsed in overload. White coding momentarily blotted out his vision as his body shook and tensed, valve constricting around Megatron’s glossa in his euphoria. Electric discharge bounced from his body to Megatron as his fans whirred in exhaustion.

Megatron’s processor spun at feeling Starscream’s overload exploding along his face. He could feel the other mech’s heat, taste the sweet electricity that sparked along their bodies, and Primus did the fluid that leaked from Starscream’s valve taste delicious. They both vented deeply as Starscream came back from his euphoria and Megatron reluctantly pulled away from his lover’s valve.

Yes. He would be doing that again.

“Starscream…” the large mech purred, running his hands along his spent subordinate’s body. After scraping his claws along the other mech’s plating and armor, he grinned and forced him to face the wall. Starscream put up little resistance, soon having his face pressed against the paneling. His mouth lay slightly open and his eyes were dim with sated pleasure. His venting sputtered and stalled for a moment as he felt Megatron slip into him, filling his valve with a spike far larger than it was ever meant to take. He clawed at the wall and then let himself quickly slip into a forced, oversensitive jubilation with each powerful thrust of his lord’s hips. His noises were nonsensical, his body writhing as the larger mech forced moans and yelps from him.

Megatron pounded into his subordinate, completely sheathing himself with each piston of his hips. A loud, metallic clang sounded each times their hips smashed into each other until soon the sounds became repentant, like some sort of war spawned drum beat.

In less than two breems, Megatron was spilling his transfluid deep inside his lover and growling his overload into the back of Starscream’s neck. His own body convulsed and seized, forcing the smaller mech to overload a second time.

The two lay in relative silence, venting and whirring as their systems struggled to stabilize. Megatron could only grin, processor blank with his ecstasy, which gave him a strange sense of peace.

As he pulled out of Starscream, he relished the shudder that went through the slim jet, smirking as he watched his own liquids seep out of that delicious body. Yes. He would have a repeat of this tomorrow. For now, he would force himself to recharge, knowing his body needed it whether he wanted to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll be able to add more tags. I plan on making this longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
